


第五章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [5]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第五章

参加完party的隔一天刚好是周末，文星伊就约了金容仙一起去游乐园约会，毕竟不可能一辈子都逃避的吧。文星伊一大清早就站在金容仙的家门口等她，她一打开门，文星伊以为自己见到仙女了呢，太美了吧！

容一出来，文星伊就跑上前把容抱住了，告诉她自己有多想她，还向她道歉那天晚上的事情，是他自己不够成熟才会做出那种行为把她吓着了，并且保证下不为例。容当然选择无条件相信她的宝贝啦。

他们一起搭公交去游乐园，文星伊害怕那些油腻的大叔会对容做出什么事情，便“牺牲”自己把自己挂在容的身上。整辆公交看起来最像会对容做什么事情的就是文星伊本身了。因为文星伊穿的是无袖上衣便“不小心”把自己的肌肉展现出来，所以一路上都吸引了很多小妹妹的注意，让金容仙不得已要把文星伊牵紧紧。

他们玩了一整天，最后当然是去坐摩天轮，当摩天轮停在最高点的时候他们也顺理成章的接吻了，文星伊告诉容他会赖着她一辈子的，永远都不会离开她。

送走容后，文星伊便自个儿回家去。

“妈，我回来了！爸呢？”

“你爸和丁叔叔讨论事情去了，今晚应该不会回来了。还有辉人会到我们家住一段时间所以你要好好对待他哦！不然就给你好看的！”

“星伊？”

“啊？啊！怎么了吗？”文星伊看见丁辉人穿着蕾丝睡裙，头都害羞地不敢抬起来生怕自己另一个头会抬起来。

“没事啦，还有明天有空吗，陪我去一个地方好吗？”

“当然好啊！我刚好没有事情做，你要我陪你一整天都没有问题！”

“好哦，那我先回房间了哦，你也早点休息哦，晚安啊。”说完丁辉人就在文星伊地脸颊旁亲了一下跑上楼。

（她的嘴唇好软啊，好想尝尝看是什么味道。）文星伊一边吞口水一边想象画面。

接着的那些日子丁辉人都在文星伊的家里度过，有时候文星伊会陪她一起出去逛街，有时候她就在家等他回来。而文星伊呢，因为金容仙要离开自己去A大读书了他们就把握机会腻在一起。一个月的假期说短不短说长不长，金容仙就到A大去了，而文星伊还是像之前一样只是女主角换成丁辉人而已。


End file.
